My Wonderwall
by Breaking-In
Summary: AU Swan Queen - Quand un braquage réunit nos deux héroïnes.
1. What Have I Done?

Bonsoir !

Je n'ai jamais osé publier sur ce site et j'avoue que j'ai effectué énormément de corrections avant de me laisser tenter.

Je me lance, mais j'ai énormément d'appréhensions sur la qualité de ce que je peux écrire alors j'espère être à la hauteur.

Toute remarque constructive sera la bienvenue.

Chaque chapitre aura le titre d'une chanson, parce que je ne me vois pas écrire sans un bon fond.

Quand au genre, même si ça démarre dans le drame, l'histoire varie entre le suspens, la romance, l'humour...Mais avec une fin heureuse, histoire de ne pas traumatiser mon petit cœur.

* * *

 **Oh darlin, darlin**  
 **What have I done?**  
 **Now I do my talking with a gun**  
 **And blood will spill into the gutters**  
 **And it will stain the morning sun**

 _ **Oh Darlin' What Have I Done - The White Buffalo**_

* * *

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'Emma Swan entra dans l'établissement bancaire.

Elle avait garé sa voiture jaune fluo près de l'entrée pour limiter son nombre de pas.

Enceinte de six mois, la jeune femme avait le souffle bien court quand il s'agissait de marcher longuement et l'avancée de la grossesse se promettait chargée de complications.

La réceptionniste attrapa la carte d'identité de la blonde enveloppée de cuir rouge, avant de lui demander la raison de sa venue.

 **\- En quoi puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle Swan ?**

La concernée apposa son index sur l'écran, pointant un numéro de compte.

 **\- Je dois retirer la totalité de la somme !** clama-t-elle, sur un ton ferme.

Il y a deux ans plus tôt, Emma avait donné une liasse conséquente de billets à l'agence pour la faire fructifier.

L'argent provenait de montres volées en collaboration avec le père de son futur enfant, qui l'avait lâchement délaissée en apprenant l'arrivée du bébé non désiré.

Ce pécule accumulé pour l'avenir de sa progéniture allait malheureusement servir à payer de nombreuses dépenses, notamment des frais importants liés à la santé de sa mère adoptive.

 **\- J'en ai besoin rapidement !** précisa la blonde, qui ne pouvait attendre trop longtemps face aux relances des taxes.

La réponse de la conseillère fut coupée par le bruissement d'un moteur.

Une Mercedes au vitres teintées venait de s'engager sur le parking et de se stabiliser sur le trottoir jouxtant le seuil.

Une magnifique brune à la peau hâlée et au tailleur noir s'extirpa du siège conducteur pour se diriger vers la conseillère qui s'occupait d'Emma.

 **\- Madame Hood, quel plaisir de vous revoir !** s'exclama l'employée, consciente que la majorité des bénéfices provenait de la fortune de la brune et de son poste de mairesse.

La blonde grommela, consternée par la scène qui l'excluait.

La banquière oubliait complétement son cas pour se concentrer sur la personne qui osait pousser son sac à main vermillon sans ménagement pour y déposer le sien.

 **\- Je rêve ou vous me passez devant ?!** s'écria Emma, contrariée par le manque total de respect et de politesse.

Non seulement l'habituée avait positionné son véhicule au milieu de la chaussée, mais elle n'était guère réceptive aux plaintes.

 **\- Je viens seulement déposer un chèque !** expliqua l'inconnue, en donnant le morceau de papier à l'origine de son déplacement.

La salariée accepta la contribution financière sans rechigner, accentuant la colère naissante de celle arrivée en premier.

 **\- Et ça vous donne le droit de ne pas faire la queue ?!** hurla Emma, révoltée par autant d'incivilité.

La bureaucrate encaissa le montant, puis se justifia auprès de la délaissée pour taire tout scandale :

 **\- Je m'excuse Miss Swan, mais Madame Hood est une cliente privilégiée !**

La blonde écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette phrase sordide.

Elle était évincée parce que ses ressources étaient inférieures à cette bourgeoise bien trop maquillée.

Ce sentiment d'exclusion lui était trop familier pour qu'Emma demeure passive.

 **\- C'est Regina Mills maintenant !** précisa l'intéressée, soulagée d'être enfin divorcée après ce que Robin lui avait fait subir.

L'honnêteté n'avait jamais été un principe de son époux qui l'avait trompé de nombreuses fois.

Elle faisait pourtant de son mieux pour conserver la ligne et de l'attrait à travers une collection de talons aiguilles, de sous-vêtements en dentelle.

 **\- Poussez-vous !** cria soudainement la future mère, alarmée par le point clair qui se dessinait sur la veste obscure de l'agaçante privilégiée.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait au commissariat de la ville, Emma avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attaque inopinée qui lui imposait souvent de projeter la proie visée sur le carrelage froid.

La blonde ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où une personne avait été la cible d'un détraqué.

Malheureusement, son arme de service lui avait été retiré à cause du repos forcé que son médecin lui avait prescrit.

 **\- Ceci est un braquage ! Mettez vos mains en évidence !** ordonna une voix féminine, menaçant les deux personnes confinées au sol avec son révolver.

Regina obtempéra, se focalisant sur la chevelure rousse qui dépassait légèrement du tissu foncé et les yeux bleus de l'agresseur.

La teinte lui rappelait étonnamment une autre familiale.

 **\- Occupe-toi du coffre !** décréta un timbre bien plus bourru, qui appartenait au complice masqué et fraichement arrivé.

La rouquine empoigna férocement la guichetière pour lui soutirer l'argent.

L'attention étant focalisée sur la victime qui se débattait pour échapper au canon, Emma en profita pour extirper son portable d'une poche.

La blonde déverrouilla l'accès pour trouver le contact qui l'intéressait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** chuchota Regina, qui avait reconnu l'auteur du cambriolage.

L'homme qui accompagnait la personne qui subtilisait les économies ne lui était pas étranger.

Elle avait côtoyé ce ton grave et remarquable pendant des années.

 **\- J'envoie un message à ma supérieure !** répondit Emma, qui cherchait du secours avant que la situation ne dérape un peu plus.

La mairesse fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi une innocente âme pouvait constituer de l'aide.

L'intervention d'un autre individu pouvait nuire à la transaction.

Les voleurs deviendraient incontrôlables et les tirs ne feraient pas qu'effleurer leurs proies.

 **\- Je suis l'adjointe du shérif !** spécifia Emma, sachant pertinemment qu'une patrouille circulait régulièrement à cette heure dans une rue adjacente.

Regina scruta le ventre arrondi de son interlocutrice, ses hanches généreuses et sa poitrine volumineuse.

Elle avait un peu de mal à imaginer ce corps à la poursuite de délinquants.

 **\- Laquelle de vous deux a appelé les flics ?** s'enquit le malfaiteur, alors qu'une sirène se faisait entendre à l'extérieur.

L'index de la blonde se posa immédiatement sur son cœur pour se désigner.

Le pouce de la brune s'immobilisa sur son propre cou pour se dénoncer à son tour.

Devant un pareil dilemme, l'homme attrapa les boucles dorées pour traîner leur propriétaire sur plusieurs mètres.

La douleur allait engendrer un aveu.

 **\- Je suis sûre que c'est toi, n'est-ce-pas ?!** hurla-t-il, en frappant l'arcade de la policière.

Emma grimaça, mais elle ne se confessa pas pour autant.

L'impact lui avait ouvert le sourcil, déversant une flopée de sang sur son visage déjà si pâle.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, ébahie par tant de brutalité.

Le geste faisait écho à toutes les cicatrices qui striaient son épiderme.

 **\- C'est moi !** concéda-t-elle, pour éviter tout mal au bébé.

La mairesse ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

Si la brune s'était accommodé de cette privation, elle ne souhaitait à personne de connaître la même destinée.

L'assaillant lâcha la blonde pour diriger son révolver sur la tempe de Regina.

Cette idiote l'avait défié.

Et, même s'il avait aimé passionnément les yeux noisette, c'était une époque aujourd'hui révolue.

 **\- Comme c'est dommage…Je trouvais que tu étais la plus belle des deux !** déclara le voleur, en ricanant.

Le cran de sécurité s'enclencha.

L'embout métallique s'abaissa jusqu'à effleurer la clavicule de la mairesse, envoyant une série de frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

La gâchette fut pressée et la balle se logea dans l'épaule de Regina.

 **\- Mais vous êtes cinglé ou quoi ?!** jura Emma, qui se précipita auprès de la martyre.

Les doigts blêmes s'accrochèrent désespérément à la lésion abondante, pour minimiser l'écoulement sanguin.

C'était la première fois qu'on se sacrifiait pour assurer sa protection et Emma trouvait cet acte tellement courageux.

 **\- Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, tu en recevras une aussi !** informa l'usurpateur, sur un ton nonchalant.

Il s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois sur la mairesse affaiblie lorsque la rousse qui s'était évaporée dans une autre pièce apparue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!** accusa-t-elle, dévastée par le macabre spectacle inattendu.

Leur plan n'incluait pas d'éliminer les otages, encore moins Regina.

Elle leur était bien trop précieuse.

 **\- Tu as le tout ?** quémanda l'organisateur de l'opération, en mentionnant les liquidités recherchées.

Son alliée hocha la tête, les iris clairs focalisés sur la personne qui balbutiait difficilement à l'oreille d'Emma.

 **\- Oui, mais on avait dit…** commença l'acolyte, qui s'était contenté de ligoter celle qu'elle détenait après avoir eu certaines données.

Le forcené harponna le biceps de son subalterne pour sortir avant de se faire interpeller.

.

.

.

Regina luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir et se concentrer uniquement sur les caresses prodiguées sur sa chair meurtrie.

 **\- Ça va aller…L'ambulance sera bientôt là !** susurra la blonde, qui contenait son effroi et les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières.

L'attente semblait interminable.

Les constantes vitales de la mairesse s'amenuisaient au point que l'adjointe avait retiré sa veste pour couvrir la brune qui se plaignait du froid.

 **\- Henry…** balbutia la mairesse, qui peinait à articuler correctement sous l'effet dévastateur du plomb.

Emma berçait à présent un poids immobile, un gabarit emporté par une bataille perdue.

La blonde ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait de trouver le prénom idéal pour son petit garçon.


	2. Home

Bonjour !  
Je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment parce que je pensais clairement que cette histoire n'attirait pas l'œil.  
Malgré tout, je vous livre cette suite qui ne met pas le SQ vraiment à l'honneur, mais qui est bourrée d'informations capitales pour l'avancée de la trame.  
 _Pour répondre à Solveig5 et à d'autres d'ailleurs, Emma n'a reconnu personne lors du premier chapitre._  
 _C'est bien Regina qui identifie l'homme qui lui tire dessus._  
Je n'en dis pas plus pour garder le suspens...

* * *

 **If you get lost, you can always be found**  
 **Just know you're not alone**  
 **Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

 _ **Home - Phillip Philllips**_

* * *

Emma Swan était dévastée.  
Elle était au chevet de Regina Mills depuis une heure et aucune amélioration n'était constatée.  
Les fragments du tir avaient profondément endommagé l'épaule et l'articulation.  
La mairesse avait eu besoin d'une opération, d'une quantité incroyable d'antalgiques et de perfusions sanguines pour pallier le manque que son organisme subissait.  
Le médecin ne s'était toujours pas prononcé sur le pronostic vital de la brune, trop occupé à soigner l'arcade endommagée de la blonde et à s'assurer qu'aucune autre complication ne s'était ajoutée à sa grossesse surveillée de près. _ **  
**_ **\- Il faut vous battre…** murmura l'éveillée, ses doigts tremblants entourant le poignet hâlé immobile, symbole d'un soutien improbable.  
Emma était assise sur un fauteuil miteux depuis trop longtemps et sa colonne vertébrale souffrait énormément de cette position peu confortable.  
Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'extraire de cette vision cauchemardesque car la culpabilité lui conférait des vertiges.  
Regina s'était dénoncée à sa place et elle ne l'avait pas défendue en retour.  
Emma avait été spectatrice d'une tragédie qui avait fait écho à une autre plus personnelle, un drame qui avait condamné la brune à l'inconscience et la blonde à la passivité. **  
**Trois ans plus tôt, la sœur de sa mère adoptive avait été tué sous ses yeux.  
Le délinquant avait enclenché la gâchette uniquement pour récupérer la caisse de la boutique gérée par son unique figure maternelle, un montant qui ne méritait pas un tel acharnement.  
Emma avait été témoin d'un massacre qui avait saccagé les murs, retiré une vie et chamboulé à jamais l'esprit d'Ingrid, sa mère.  
C'était pour cela que la blonde s'était engagé dans la police, pour contrer ce genre d'événement dramatique.  
Malheureusement, quand l'arme avait été pointée sur la bourgeoise orgueilleuse, la blonde était redevenue cette adolescente affligée et tétanisé par la menace. **  
\- Henry a besoin de vous…** poursuivit Emma, convaincue que cet individu était une bonne raison pour que les yeux noisette la contemplent à nouveau.  
La blonde était déshydratée, mais elle s'était promise de ne pas abandonner son poste.  
Cette surveillance accrue permettait à sa mère de guérir.  
Cette persistance aiderait Regina.

. **  
**. **  
**.

 **\- Emma !  
** La concernée sursauta.  
Elle s'était endormie, fatiguée par l'épreuve que le destin lui avait encore affligée.  
Ses boucles dorées reposaient sur le ventre de Regina, sa respiration en accord avec le souffle léger de la torturée.  
Une tierce personne venait d'entrer, une silhouette familière et rassurante.  
Elsa, le shérif de Boston, venait vérifier l'état de santé de sa subordonnée.  
Les deux femmes s'étaient nettement rapprochées lors de l'enterrement d'Helga, la défunte sœur d'Ingrid et la mère d'Elsa.  
Elles se considéraient comme sœurs et cela enchantait Emma qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un enfant avec qui grandir. **  
\- Tu…Tu es blessée ?!** s'exclama le shérif, en découvrant la chemise immaculée d'un rouge flamboyant.  
Emma secoua la tête, alors que son aînée touchait son abdomen tout entier à la recherche d'une entaille. **  
\- Ce n'est pas mon sang !** répondit l'intéressée, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. **  
**Cela signifiait s'éloigner de Regina, comme elle s'était enfuie auparavant de l'échoppe décomposée d'Ingrid.  
Son acte avait engendré le décès de sa tante, un être qui l'avait accueilli avec énormément d'enthousiasme alors qu'elle n'avait été qu'une rebelle en proie aux insultes durant son adolescence. **  
**Emma ne pouvait laisser un dénouement pareil se reproduire. **  
\- Que s'est- il passé ?** demanda Elsa, soulagée que le bébé réagisse à l'interaction.  
Le coup donné par le fœtus accentua la peine éprouvée par celle qui le portait.  
Les seuls indices enregistrés par sa mémoire n'étaient guère satisfaisants et sa préoccupation première concernait le membre de sa famille le plus fragile. **  
\- Ma mère…  
** Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Sa cadette n'arrivait jamais à tarir son anxiété quand il était question de la dépression d'Ingrid, en conséquence au traumatisme auquel la vendeuse avait assisté. **  
\- Elle n'est pas seule, je m'en suis occupée !** répliqua le shérif, pour minimiser tout excès de tension.  
Elsa ne manqua pas d'observer l'apaisement s'inscrire sur le visage cerné de son employée, encore moins la paume qui se déplaçait avec tendresse sur la veste rouge que l'alitée portait. **  
\- Est-ce qu'elle…** commença Emma, qui supervisait la thérapie d'Ingrid de près.  
L'adjointe contribuait à l'achat des médicaments coûteux, depuis qu'un salaire en moins dégradait leurs ressources.  
La blonde se chargeait de tout avec une maturité et une diplomatie étonnante pour quelqu'un qui fêtait tout juste ses vingt ans.  
Elle veillait à toujours rester joignable pour Archie, le psychologue chargé d'apaiser le mental d'Ingrid et d'être à l'heure pour chaque repas concocté par Granny, la cuisinière engagée pour prévenir tout désastre culinaire. **  
\- Archie a éteint la télévision !** coupa Elsa, sachant qu'il n'était guère judicieux d'engendrer plus de pression sur les épaules frêles d'Ingrid.  
Emma éloignait les journaux dévoilant des faits divers affreux sur certaines arrestations qu'elle effectuait et contrôlait tout accès qui pouvait susciter de l'angoisse chez sa mère.  
Parfois, cela nécessitait de mentir, d'utiliser des stratagèmes et Emma se détestait à chaque fois qu'elle y avait recours. **  
\- Si j'avais eu mon arme…** se lamenta l'adjointe, qui laissait les sanglots trop longtemps retenus apparaître.  
Elsa secoua la tête, la phrase sonnait comme une requête.  
Sa petite sœur n'allait pas reconquérir ses fonctions, la vengeance lui dicterait une conduite bien trop périlleuse.  
Le shérif était divisé.  
Elle désirait tant enlacer sa cadette, lui susurrer à quel point elle l'aimait ou encore lui confier qu'Ingrid n'avait pas pu faire un meilleur choix parmi tous les nourrissons de l'orphelinat… **  
**Cependant, les effusions de sentiments étaient souvent maladroitement exprimées.  
Elsa décida de se focaliser sur l'élément restant, celui qui comptait le plus pour Emma à en juger par les caresses prodiguées sur la peau hâlée. **  
\- Je vais contacter sa famille !** déclara-t-elle, en quittant la pièce.  
Le shérif n'avait pas besoin de l'identité de la patiente tant le divorce de la malade avait été médiatisé.  
La personne qu'elle redoutait le plus dans cette histoire… C'était Cora Mills.

. **  
**. **  
**.

Emma était encore en larmes quand un couple perturba cette troublante intimité instaurée avec la mairesse. **  
\- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?** demanda immédiatement la femme, en sortant un mouchoir de son sac à main.  
Emma dissimula rapidement les traces humides, consciente qu'elle alarmait deux individus alors que l'origine de ses pleurs ne résultait pas du prochain décès.  
La jeune femme était persuadée que Regina se réveillerait.  
La blonde avait perçu les entailles béantes sur les omoplates bronzées, signe qu'il y avait eu pire châtiment auparavant. **  
\- Vous êtes ?** s'enquit l'adjointe, si curieuse de pouvoir lier ces personnes à celle récemment admise que les iris émeraudes ratèrent le sourire succinct qui étirait les lèvres de Regina.  
La femme aux cheveux courts ne se présenta pas de suite, son regard demeurait figé sur la chaîne qui pendait sur le tissu imbibé d'hémoglobine.  
Cette licorne qui brillait et se mêlait au cou blanchâtre lui était familière. **  
\- Mary-Margaret et voici mon mari, David !** annonça-t-elle, tout en s'écartant de son conjoint pour étreindre avec douceur la nuque pâle.  
Emma écarquilla les yeux.  
Le contact imposé était trop étroit pour être prodigué par une étrangère, mais elle imagina qu'il était marqueur de remerciement. **  
\- Emma Swan…** chuchota la blonde, alors que l'accolade s'éternisait.  
Mary-Margaret jubilait, le prénom correspondait à celui qu'elle avait supposé. **  
\- Vous êtes la policière qui a sauvé Regina ?** interrogea l'homme, légèrement embarrassé par le geste trop démonstratif de sa compagne.  
Emma fronça les sourcils, les journalistes s'étaient déjà emparés de l'affaire visiblement.  
De plus, le verbe utilisé n'était pas le bon pour décrire la réalité. **  
\- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a été d'une grande aide !** corrigea l'adjointe, soulignant le côté chevaleresque de Regina.  
Mary-Margaret se détacha de l'accolade, espérant ne pas avoir effrayée la blonde avec cette impulsion. **  
\- Je suis… J'étais sa belle-fille !** dévoila-t-elle, pour justifier sa venue.  
Emma enfonça un peu plus son dos contre le dossier, pour stopper tout vacillement éventuel.  
La révélation la scandalisait.  
Mary-Margaret semblait avoir le même âge que Regina. **  
\- Vraiment ?!** questionna l'adjointe, surprise que les deux brunes n'aient pas plus d'années d'écart.  
Celle qui l'avait pressée contre son cœur lui tapota l'épaule, convaincue qu'elle venait de commettre une bêtise. **  
\- Ça va ?** demanda Mary-Margaret, la vérité ayant choquée la blonde.  
Emma allait répondre quand son estomac se manifesta.  
Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner et la jeune femme n'avait encore rien avalé pour satisfaire son appétit d'ogre. **  
\- J'ai besoin d'un chocolat chaud !** stipula l'adjointe, en se levant gracieusement.  
Le breuvage sucré allait faire patienter sa fringale car elle ne pouvait décemment pas retourner à son appartement. **  
\- Je m'en occupe !** déclara David, qui voulait minimiser les efforts de l'épuisée.  
Emma rejeta la proposition pourtant alléchante.  
L'homme allait acheter une boisson au distributeur de l'étage et le goût serait plus âpre que la mixture qu'elle composait normalement. **  
\- J'apprécie votre gentillesse, mais je le bois avec de la cannelle !** renseigna la blonde, qui allait devoir se rendre à la cafétéria pour avoir le résultat escompté.  
Ce fut au tour de Mary-Margaret d'être tétanisée par l'information. **  
**L'anecdote semblait porteuse de sens. **  
\- Vraiment ?!** répéta-t-elle, pensant être le seul être à déguster du cacao de cette manière.  
Emma hocha la tête pour approuver l'usage de cette vieille coutume. **  
\- Je reviens !** termina la blonde, en se dirigeant près de la sortie.  
Quand Emma fut hors d'atteinte, Mary-Margaret s'écroula dans les bras de son époux.  
Ses paupières s'embrumèrent, déversant une quantité de gouttelettes sur son visage.  
Elle confessa alors son plus grand secret. **  
\- Cette jeune femme… C'est notre fille.**


	3. Je défendrai ma vie

Bonsoir !

Je sais que cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de mise à jour alors je me permets de vous laisser un petit aperçu de ce que j'ai pu faire.

Il n'y a pas de SQ à proprement parler dans ce chapitre, mais il amorce une bonne confrontation conséquente pour la suite du récit.

* * *

 **Un jour on perd, un jour on gagne**

 **Ne me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas**

 _ **Je défendrai ma vie - Bryan Adams**_

* * *

C'est avec une pâte d'ours à la main qu'Emma arriva au bureau des entrées de l'hôpital.

Elle avait avalé son chocolat rapidement pour ne pas s'éloigner trop longtemps de l'alitée qui avait préservé son bébé tout en se condamnant à un sommeil ravageur.

La blonde avait manqué à ses devoirs, aux fondamentaux de son métier et le destin lui faisait la déconvenue de côtoyer l'enfer comme représailles.

Une brune accompagnée d'un homme dégarni la bouscula violemment, faisant tomber la pâtisserie achetée au sol.

 **\- C'est vous la responsable de cette admission ?!**

Emma fronça les sourcils.

La colère qui lui était adressée sans la moindre salutation au préalable ajoutée au manque de respect et d'excuse pour le gâchis alimentaire la révoltait au plus haut point.

L'inconnue qui la fusillait du regard troublait ses hormones déjà malmenées par l'assaut.

 **\- Un peu de cordialité ne vous ferait pas de mal !** s'exclama Emma, exacerbée par l'impolitesse.

Confrontée à la réprimande et au regard du personnel médical, la femme s'avoua - temporairement - vaincue.

Elle indiqua, tout en se promettant qu'une vengeance se déroulerait prochainement, son identité.

 **\- Je suis Cora Mills et l'abruti derrière moi est...mon époux.**

Emma écarquilla les yeux, choquée par la manière de nommer le mari qui semblait habitué à être dénigré.

Il n'opposait aucune résistance à être insulté par les mots acerbes.

 **\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan et je ne suis nullement impliquée dans cette débâcle !** se présenta la blonde tout en assurant qu'elle n'était pas celle à incriminer dans cette désastreuse affaire.

L'adjointe n'avait même pas été capable de gifler Neal quand il l'avait délaissée au profit d'un apport financier.

Emma n'aurait jamais osé blesser un être humain, même si le comportement hautain de Regina l'avait scandalisée.

La mairesse avait eu sa demande traitée en première à cause de sa classe sociale alors que la policière était arrivée bien avant au guichet de la banque.

Depuis que sa tante était inhumée sans que son meurtrier soit arrêté, l'injustice était une donnée qui horripilait Emma.

 **\- Swan comme la vendeuse folle ?** demanda Cora, qui associait les faits divers mentionnant les problèmes psychologiques de la tenancière d'une boutique - Ingrid Swan - à son interlocutrice du même nom.

La blonde grimaça à l'écoute d'un tel jugement.

Emma était agacée qu'on critique inlassablement sa mère dans la presse, la fin de son succès et le début de ses troubles mentaux.

Ingrid n'était pas dangereuse, seulement profondément perturbée par un assassinat et la disparition d'un être cher, totalement innocent.

 **\- Elle est simplement…** déclara l'adjointe, à la recherche des bons adjectifs pour justifier le retrait temporaire et professionnel de sa mère.

Cora pouffa de rire, heureuse qu'une source d'humiliation soit à sa portée.

La propriétaire d'une riche agence se réjouissait d'un tel acharnement.

 **\- Dérangée ? Mentalement instable ? Monstrueuse ?** questionna la plus âgée, ravie de s'acharner sur la personne qualifiée d'incompétente.

La tension artérielle d'Emma s'éleva brusquement, augmentant les bouffées de chaleur qui l'accaparait déjà quotidiennement.

 **\- Vous ne savez pas ce par quoi Ingrid est passée !** scanda t-elle, défendant la cause la plus noble qu'elle eut rencontrée.

Emma savait qu'elle avait été chanceuse d'avoir une famille harmonieuse et de n'être resté que peu de jours à l'orphelinat.

 **\- Parce qu'il y a pire qu'un époux infidèle ? Pire qu'éprouver un manque viscéral et maternel ?** renchérit Cora, en faisant allusion à Regina et le vide qu'il y avait dans son existence.

La femme aisée continua son argumentaire hargneux et blessant pour réduire à néant l'insolente qui la défiait sans vergogne.

 **\- Je vous signale que votre tante serait toujours vivante si votre détraqué de modèle parental avait pensé à relever sa caisse régulièrement !**

La blonde manqua de fondre en larmes, optant finalement pour empoigner la main qui la poussait contre le mur pour obtenir de l'ascendant sur sa silhouette.

 **\- Personne n'est aussi parfait que votre cabinet d'avocat prestigieux !** s'écria l'agressée, écœurée que la faute soit rejetée sur la principale victime.

Cora était impressionnée par l'audace de son opposante, qui nuisait également à sa réputation.

 **\- Ma fille ne serait pas en train d'agoniser si votre travail l'était tout autant !** rétorqua t-elle, démontrant l'incompétence de l'officière.

Emma enserra fermement les doigts qui pressaient douloureusement son bassin sans le moindre embarras et avec un sadisme apparent.

La blonde était au bord de l'implosion, mais elle savait qu'un scandale irait en faveur de la matriarche des Mills qui mentionnerait une bavure judiciaire.

L'adjointe se contenta d'expliquer la scène qui avait fait rejaillir des mauvais souvenirs, notamment un manque de confiance en soi déroutant.

 **\- J'étais en train d'effectuer un débit ! Estimez-vous chanceuse que j'ai eu autant de réactivité après plusieurs mois de congés !**

Henry Mills décida enfin d'interrompre la joute verbale, conscient que sa conjointe déferlait sa rage sur les forces de l'ordre.

 **\- Sois un peu indulgente ! Madame Swan s'est seulement légèrement perdue en chemin…** protesta t-il, persuadé qu'il y aurait un changement positif pour Ingrid avec un bon traitement.

Cette phrase redonnait espoir, courage à Emma tout en faisant ricaner Cora qui estimait le cas comme une cause perdue éternellement.

 **\- Dois-je vous escorter jusqu'à la chambre de votre fille ou vous êtes assez grande pour y aller seule ?**

La tierce personne qui s'imposa dans le dialogue apaisa immédiatement le myocarde fragilisé d'Emma.

Avec l'arrivée d'Elsa, trois personnalités se liguaient maintenant contre la plus âgée du groupe et son fracassant caractère.

 **\- On a besoin de rescousse à ce que je vois ?** taquina Cora, la vue focalisée sur les phalanges tremblantes et blanchâtres d'Emma, révélatrices d'une certaine faiblesse.

Elsa lança un regard noir à l'effrontée, menaçant de l'auditionner au commissariat si le harcèlement persistait.

 **\- Si vous ne vous taisez pas, ce sera outrage à agent.**

Cora soupira, déçue que son petit jeu se termine.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre indiquée par la réceptionniste, décidée à se focaliser sur la raison de sa venue.

 **\- Je vous demande pardon pour ma femme. Regina est notre unique enfant et…** informa Henry, conscient que le tempérament explosif de sa compagne n'était qu'un procédé pour ne pas paraître vulnérable.

Emma accepta les sincères excuses.

Elle avait eu affaire à des détenus bien plus tenaces et dangereux que cette agaçante personnalité.

 **\- C'est une sacrée teigne, mais j'en ai vu des plus coriaces !** expliqua t-elle, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où une arme avait transpercé sa peau.  
Il y avait eu pire et bien plus grave qu'un peu d'insubordination.

 **\- Cora ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle adorait les pâtisseries d'Ingrid !** décréta Henry, qui avait acheté à plusieurs reprises des gâteaux préparés par l'experte culinaire.

Même s'il ne lui était pas personnellement transmis, l'adjointe du commissariat était émue par le compliment qui valorisait les qualités professionnelles de sa mère.

Ingrid avait grandement besoin de ce genre de pensées positives pour se rétablir tout comme Emma qui supportait les humeurs sombres.

 **\- Henry ! Faut-il que je te botte les fesses pour que tu rappliques ?!**

L'hystérie de Cora se fit à nouveau entendre dans le couloir, déclenchant une série de protestations.

 **\- Vous vous appelez…** murmura Emma, se souvenant de ce prénom comme celui auquel Regina était particulièrement attachée.

Le concerné hocha la tête pour confirmer l'hypothèse.

Cette blonde qui avait visiblement eu le temps d'échanger avec sa fille devait être un être exceptionnel.

Habituellement, Regina ne s'ouvrait pas aux inconnues.

Elle n'avait même aucune amie.

 **\- Au plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Swan !** conclu Henry, en allant rejoindre son épouse qui n'hésita pas à le sermonner pour son retard.

Emma éclata en sanglots dès que l'auteur de ces ferventes salutations s'éloigna.

La blonde enviait tellement la relation qu'avait Regina avec ce père si dévoué à sa cause alors qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à une absence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesante.


End file.
